Twisted Fate
by MiharuShimizu
Summary: Misora is a secret agent in the employ of Koenma. Her half human, half demon heritage is known only by the Prince of Spirit World and her childhood friend, Kurama. Her family however is classified. What happens when a sister she never knew shows up?.....
1. Prolouge

A young woman slowly staggars down a dimly lit hallway. Her purple kimono, stained red and torn in various places, reveals extensive amounts of gashes and bruises. Her jet black hair, cascading freely down to her knees, is cacked with mud. Every step she takes draws her closer to a door slightly ajar, allowing the only light in the hallway to guide her way.

Finally, she reaches the door, out of breath and barely able to stand. As she reaches to open the door fully, her legs give out and she falls forward, causing the door to swing open and hit the wall as she lands on her hands and knees inside the room. She hears a gasp, but doesn't know exactly where in the room it originated. In mere seconds, the one who she knows elicited the noise is right beside her, pulling her into their arms. She looks up and smiles at the man now holding her so lovingly and protectively before she lets the tears held behind her emerald eyes trail down her face.

Slowly, she pulls an envelope from her kimono and presses it to his chest, praying that he'll understand everything was done for her children's sake. Taking one last, long look into his eyes, she whispers something he's barely able to hear. The tears that begin to pour out of his eyes lets her know that he heard everyword and knows her time is over.

As her eyes begin to close, her hands slowly drops from his chest. The last thing she thinks of as her mind succumbs to the void is how much she'll miss watching her children be raised by their father, the love of her life, the prince of Spirit World.


	2. Chapter 1

_This is the first ongoing fic I have ever written, so please be patient.  
Misora is a fictional character I created for this story alone, so please don't use her without asking me first._

_Please, keep in mind that this story is rated M, therfore you can expect to find cursing, violence, and some adult situations in her. There's also mention/slight description of rape and torture in here. If you don't like it, find another story.  
I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or its characters._

* * *

A young girl sits quietly on a sofa in a rather large office. Her long blue hair is in total disarray, as is the clothing she wears. Her blue jeans are cut off at the knee on the right side, while the other side ends mid-thigh. Her white tank top, tied at the shoulders to keep it on, only covers to just below the bust line. On the floor, the shredded remains of her blue jean jacket and mangled shoes rest beside her bare feet. Several scratches litter the visible parts of her body, but all of them no more serious and scarring than a paper cut.

Next to her on the sofa is a folder and a katana tucked inside a black sheath. The folder simply reads "Report" on the front cover, while the sheath bears an intricate gold engraving of a dragon that wraps around as it extends from top to bottom. The handle of the blade is decorated with a tightly wrapped black cloth. The name "Misora" is stitched into the cloth in a very fine red silk on both sides.

The girl begins to trace the designs of the sword as her black cat-like ears twitch with every tick of the clock. With every second, her eyes become more distant as she reflects on past memories and feelings of hers, yet not quite her own. She's startled out of her musings as the office doors opens with enough force to bang into the wall behind it. She brushed off the feeling of foreboding as the waves of fury emanated from her boss storming into the office. Standing up, she grabs the folder and follows him over to his desk. As soon as he sits down, she begins to berate him.

"What the hell, Koenma?! You tell me to be here on time, yet you're almost two hours late! What was the prob-"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, cutting her off mid-sentence.

She stepped back, shock and fear clearly written on her face. She couldn't believe that he had just bellowed at her. Sure, he had been irate with her at times and raised his voice a few decibels, but he had never once yelled at her with such animosity in his voice. All the anger he'd shown earlier was now directed toward her, and for the first time she feared for her own life at the sight of him. Seeing the fear in her eyes, the young man instantly berates himself and does his best to conceal his anger and frustration.

"Misora, give me the report and go home. You've wasted enough time sitting in here."

Shakily, she hands him the folder, making him reach for it due to her fear of getting too close. As soon as the folder is out of her hands, she rushes out the door, forgetting the ruined clothes and the sword she'd left resting on/near the sofa. When her fast-paced footsteps could no longer be heard, the young king slammed his fists on his desk, and then began cursing as he picked up the resulting mess of paperwork.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?"

The voice was of a young girl, her image shrouded in darkness. Her outline was slender and curved in the image on the screen, and her cat-like ears twitched side to side on her head. The only feature you could clearly make out were the emerald cat eyes peering into the camera lens.

"Yes, but we lost a great deal of minions on our first attempt to apprehend her. Our direct approach was more or less a complete waste of time and energy."

The girl's eyes narrowed and burned with rage, causing the brown-skinned ogre to tremble visibly with fear and widen his blood red eyes in terror.

"You damned moron! What the fuck did I tell you about direct approaches?!"

The ogre bowed low and clasped his clawed hands over his head, as if pleading for his life.

"Forgive me, mistress! I swear I didn't realize the exceptional skills she possessed would devastate even our finest forces."

She calmed her voice, knowing she had made her point quite clear. She maintained an air of authority as she gave him new orders and a plan he was to carry out himself if he wished to die a merciful death at the end of his usefulness.

* * *

Misora walked out of the bathroom clad in only two towels, one around her body and the other around her head. She walked over to her closet and opened the door to reveal a large selection of clothing. Knowing what she already wanted to wear, she pulled out a pair of khaki Capri's and a black tank top that read "Baby Girl" on the front along with a pair of white sandals from the row of shoes on at the bottom. She closed the door and tossed the items onto the bed as she walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of panties and a bra from the top drawer, and then let the towel fall to the floor as she proceeded to put them on.

She went over to the bed and dressed in the outfit she'd picked out before seating herself in front of her desk and mirror. Slowly, she unwrapped the towel from her head and allowed her hair to cascade freely down her back. Gone were the cat-ears that graced her head earlier, replaced with the normal human ears everyone else had in the Living World. Her fangs were also replaced with normal, human-looking teeth. Her claws however, were merely retracted by her own will so as to look human.

She gazed at herself in the mirror for some time, more importantly at the eyes reflected back to her. They were the same emerald cat-eyes that graced her while she was part demon. No matter what form she took, her eyes never changed, and she was glad for it. This assured her that while the humans knew she wasn't normal, they would never guess she was only half of what they were. She had suffered enough torment over that difference; she didn't need to be completely ostracized from the only family she ever knew.

Shaking her head of the memories, she began to comb out her hair and apply her make-up. Once that was done, she picked out a set of silver ball earrings and put them on. This was the only time she ever got to wear earrings, so she made sure to put special restriction symbols on the posts that would keep her looking human long past the nights of a crescent moon.

A knock at the front door let her know her friends had arrived. She quickly grabbed her small black purse and made her way out of her room. As she descended the stairs, she could already hear voices in her living room. Not feeling too keen on their intrusion, she jump over the remaining seven steps and sprinted into the room.

The four men did not see her enter the room due to the little argument amongst them. Apparently, a tall orange haired man wearing a yellow suit with a red undershirt had made some sort of comment to a shorter man with black spiky hair in a pair of black pants and a blue tank top. The other black haired man in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, whose height is between that of the carrot top and the pipsqueak, was trying to hold the tallest one back while a man with long red hair kept a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. All was going well until a killing intent flooded the room, followed by the angry voice of a female they knew all too well.

"What in the hell are ya'll doin', and how'd you get in here?!" She eyed each one of them carefully as she spoke.

"Yusuke's the one who found the key," the orange haired man pointed to the tall black haired one as he spoke. "He said you told him he was welcome to let himself in anytime."

"Kuwabara, you traitor! I told you that was to be kept secret!" He grabbed the man's shirt and got in his face while sporting the most sinister grin. "Guess I'll just have to give you to the Muzoku now."

Kuwabara laughed nervously and put his hands up in surrender while the shorter man started to snicker.

"You got something to add to this, Hiei! You're still a shrimp I can step on, ya know!"

"And you're still just a buffoon I could easily beat while blind and crippled."

Yet again, Kuwabara attempted to go after Hiei, but to no avail. With Yusuke holding him back, all he could do was stand there and watch as Hiei glared him down. The other man sighed in exhaustion and turned to Misora with a slightly nervous, yet apologetic smile.

"Please, excuse our intrusion. We were led to believe it was alright to come in like this."

This made Misora smile, although her eyes still held a small amount of anger behind them. She couldn't stay made at them for too long. Especially when Kurama looked so good in his khaki pants and long-sleeved purple shirt. Her face blushed red at how she just thought of him before she looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry about it, Kurama. He'll get his sooner later. And he'll never know what hit him until after the fact." She stated this in the most sardonic voice she could muster, causing both Yusuke and Kuwabara to freeze mid-struggle. They both turned to Misora, the taller grinning like a madman at his friend's misfortune while the other looked at her with pleading eyes, practically begging for any mercy she may be capable of. The look on Yusuke's face made her mouth twist into an evil grin, one that sent shivers down his spine along with the rest of them. Even Hiei knew when to be afraid of her.

"Now that, that's settled," she stated in a sweet voice, "why we don't we get going? I'd like to be there for at least an hour or two before they close."

Before anyone could think, Hiei was out the door, mumbling something along the lines of "no thanks" and "stupid human activities".


	3. Chapter 2

The music was loud inside the dance club. It was one of Misora's favorite places to go on a Saturday night, especially since she only got the chance to do so once, maybe twice, a month. Bringing along the boys was just a bonus and a precautionary for her. You see, when she gets into the music, she has a bad habit of not paying attention to anything. Who she's dancing with, what she's drinking, who's handing the drinks to her, nothing. Absolutely everything is registered on only the sub-conscious level when she lets loose on the dance floor.

Another reason is because, whether they admitted it or not, the boys where jealous. All three of them would give their left arm if only for a chance of one date with her. While Yusuke had Keiko and Kuwabara had Yukina, they still wanted to know just what kind of person she really was. To them, she was a true mystery that Kurama seemingly had the only privilege to know even simplistic details.

Kurama, on the other hand, wouldn't even admit to himself that he cared for her as more than a friend. He'd known her since childhood, yet hadn't really known her at all. Sure, he knew her name, hung out with her, even went on outings like this one with her; but he didn't know the real her. He'd found out by chance that she worked for Koenma and that she was only half human. While this didn't bother him, he wondered why she would keep this from him when it was highly probable that she knew he wasn't fully human either. A secret Spirit World agent was most known for their abilities in spirit energy detection among their espionage talents after all.

Kurama roused from his musings at an unusual, and surprisingly enraging, sight. He saw Yusuke and Misora dancing, together. Something that had earned Yusuke a swift kick to the head by Misora and a ban from another club by its owner the last time he tried to dance with her. While his thoughts normally would've been "Here we go again," the only thing Kurama could think of is the painful judgment his friend was sure to receive.

After a few songs, Misora finally turned around to thank whoever was keeping her company for the dances. When she saw that it was Yusuke however, the only thing she could do was stand there and gawk. The nervous smile and blush that spread across his face made her go beet red with embarrassment and anger. She was truly flustered by this predicament for the simple fact that the way she'd been dancing with him was not the way you would dance with a friend, especially one you'd come to view as a younger, albeit annoying, brother. To mortified to really do anything, she decided the best course of action would be to excuse herself with a mumbled mention of the Lady's Room before dashing off towards her desired destination; the furthest end of the establishment away from Yusuke.

* * *

'Oh Kami, that was not right at all!'

Misora looked at her flushed face in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. She was still having trouble grasping the fact that she had grinded against one of her best friends like that.

'Keiko'd have both our heads if she ever hears about that. Damn glad she didn't see it.'

She turned the faucet on and grabbed a paper towel from the nearby dispenser. She wet a small corner of it and lightly dabbed her forehead and cheeks, careful not to mess up the make-up she wore. As she bent to wet another corner, she saw a small glint of light in the mirror fallowed by a sharp pain in her neck. Her hand shot to the offended area, searching for the cause of her discomfort. Within seconds, she held a 2 inch long needle in front of her face. Upon inspection, her eyes went wide with realization before becoming half-lidded in a fashion akin to sleepiness.

"Fuck....not....good...."

She fell to the floor, then her world went black.

* * *

She'd been gone for nearly 2 hours before Kurama started to wonder where she was. It wasn't really normal for him to lose sight of her for so long in a place like this, but with all the people here and the loud music, it was hard not to lose track of her from time to time. Not really trusting his spirit energy detection abilities, he decided it would be best to look for her the old-fashioned way. Without a word to the two men sitting at the table with him, he got up and heading in the last direction he saw Misora going.

"Hey!" Yusuke called, walking up behind him. Kurama turned at the sound of his friends voice and looked at him in a mix of curiosity and slight agitation.

"If you're looking for Misora, she said she was heading for the bathroom when she dashed off earler."

"Thanks" was all he heard when Kurama turned toward the restrooms. Yusuke grinned as he watched his friend walk off and wondered when the fox in disguise would finally quit living in denial of his affections for the mysterious female.

It didn't take long for Kurama to navigate his way over to the restrooms. He side-stepped a couple and headed straight for the girl's bathroom door. He stopped for a moment then knocked, calling out Misora's name. After a few moments, he tried again a little louder, hoping the music just drowned out his voice. When he still didn't receive a response on the third try, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and stepped inside. The room had four normal stalls with a handicap stall at the end, and was as clean as the bathroom in his own home. He called her name again and checked to make sure all the stalls were empty. Believing that she'd just mingled into a different part of the club crowd, he started to leave. Before he past the sink closest to the door, a thin, silver object at his feet caught his attention. He puled out a piece of cloth from his pocket, thinking he'd better put the needle in the trash before someone stepped on it, and bent down to pick it up. As Kurama got closer to it, he realised that something dark was coating the tip of it. Narrowing his eyes, he brought it to his face to give the object a closer inspection.

'It's a blow-dart needle, but why would it....'

Quickly, he used his abilities to filter through the spirit energy signals he could feel. Of everyone inside, he was able to detect two strong levels.

'Yusuke and Kuwabara.'

He broadened his search to the surrounding area outside as he wrapped the needle in his handkerchief and put it in his pocket, finding one signal close to the side of the establishment and at least two leading coming from a ways behind the building.

'Most likely Hiei in the alley, but the other two...'

He left the restroom, ignoring the looks on a pair of girls faces as he passed, and walked quickly towards the back of the crowd. As he got closer, he recognized Misora's spirit energy. As he recognized the second, he quickened his pace as much as the crowded club would let him and made his way to the back door. He burst through the door and ran, ignoring the alarm and shouts that followed his exit. Flaring his spirit energy, he continued to follow the trail of energy and hoped that his friends would follow his energy. With Misora in her human form for the night, he couldn't risk letting her stay with an ogre of that much power while waiting for them.


End file.
